


A Change in the Dance

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor's bored at a party. But not for long.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123





	A Change in the Dance

Soft instrumental music filled the room, loud enough for dancing, quiet enough for conversation away from the dance floor. Crisp white tablecloths, silver and gold decorations. Tasteful, elegant. Not Chulanont’s usual party style, but appropriate for the hosting of some important crime lord or another’s daughter’s engagement. Victor probably should have bothered learning who, but it hardly mattered. He hated attending these things. Boring people, boring small talk.

Usually he at least looked forward to the fun of taking apart whatever ambitious underling hung off his arm for the duration. They always cried and begged so nicely once the breaking started. And they realized it took more than a nice ass and fluttering eyelashes to share Victor’s power. But even that felt stale tonight.

Eliza, or Eleanor, or whatever her name was, clung to Victor, her low-cut dress tugged down further as she pressed her body against his side. Woman might have been part leech for how she would not be shaken off. Even bruised from the little pre-party preview they’d engaged in, the blond stared up at Victor with wide brown eyes, tossing a sultry smile every time he glanced at her.

Pathetic. Desperate. Boring.

“Do you want to dance?” The woman asked with a breathy hitch and a push of the hips that gave another meaning to her words.

Victor took a sip of his champagne and looked down at her. “Why? It wasn’t terribly interesting last time.”

The woman’s eyes went wide, a pout forming. But it was the amused snort from behind him that caught Victor’s attention. He turned fast enough to rip loose from his date and send her stumbling back a couple steps.

He was here. Beautiful But Deadly. Silhouette. In a tuxedo.

Silhouette smirked as he raised his own champagne flute in greeting. The tux fit perfectly, a dark blue silk blend that shimmered subtlety under the lights. His dark hair had gotten a bit long, slicked back and curling at the collar of his jacket. But it was the glasses— _glasses--_ that made Victor’s breath catch painfully in his chest.

“Really, Victor, it almost sounds like you’re stealing my lines now.”

Victor just stared, throat dry. He wanted to run his hands through that hair, to watch himself in the reflection on those glasses as Silhouette took him apart piece by piece. God, all the man had to do was _exist_ and Victor turned into a puddle of need.

On one level it was extremely annoying. But on every other Victor could not care less as long as he got those hands on him, and why wasn’t he _touching_ already?

Oh, right. Party. Public. That.

While Victor turned into a silent mess, his date decided to demonstrate her supreme stupidity. “Excuse you,” she said as she glared at Silhouette. “We were talking here.”

  
He laughed. It was such an open, joyous sound that filled the air around them. And left a deadly chill behind as he cut it off mid-peal, face going from mobile and amused to flat in a blink. Gold flecks danced in his brown eyes, embers burning, ready to take out the world if let loose. He locked eyes with the woman, stepped into her space. “Leave and I’ll forget I ever saw you.”

Not overly threatening words in themselves, but the burning cold in them made the promise left unsaid clear. A promise of pain and blood. She didn’t quite run, not in her five inch heels, but she tried. She tried hard.

Silhouette watched until she disappeared into the crowd, then turned those iced-fire eyes onto Victor. He looked, well Victor didn’t know how to read that expression, and that worried him.

“She...I...dates are required for this sort of thing?” Victor hated that his voice came out so softly. He was the _Pakhan._ He didn’t mewl and whine.

  
Except for Beautiful But Deadly, he did. Every time. And he kind of loved it. But this look, it wasn’t scorching or playful or full of promises of the best kind of pain. And Victor didn’t know what that meant.

“Hmm.” Silhouette finished his drink in one swallow, turned his eyes away and then back, something new swimming in their depths. Possessive Victor recognized, but this warmth was new. Not the fiery lust they always shared but something like...affection?

And then he turned away, as if to leave. And Victor’s chest _ached_ to see that elegant back turned to him. Desperate, afraid that something had broken, something he hadn’t even realized might be delicate, Victor went after him. Reached out, put a hand on his arm, stepped closer, too close for their surroundings. Wrapped his arms around the man, his front pressed to Silhouette’s back, his head on the other man’s shoulder.  
  
Clinging. Just as he had hated in the woman earlier. But Victor didn’t care if it looked weak, desperate. He _was_ desperate. “Please,” he begged, breath ghosting against Silhouette's ear. “Please.”

Beautiful But Deadly. Victor always thought of him as such, and it fit. But in that moment, as he turned and pulled away to look into Victor’s eyes, only one name for the man came to mind. The best name. _Mine_.

The ice broke. Silhouette’s eyes blazed like a bonfire as his eyes roamed over Victor’s face, memorizing him, branding him. _Owning him._

 _  
_ Thank god. Victor reached out a hand, but Silhouette slapped it away, grabbed his jacket lapel instead, slammed him into a wall—the back of the sweeping stairs. Out of sight of the crowds. Because even now Victor realized, Silhouette protected him.

Then scorching lips met his and Victor didn’t think about anything for a long time.


End file.
